


By the Chimney, With Care

by opalmatrix



Category: Foreigner Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cajeiri plans a surprise for Bren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Chimney, With Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



> Because Cajeiri cares, even if no one else does!

"There must be stockings," said Cajeiri.

"Stockings?" asked Jago, bewildered.

"I have read it. 'Stockings were hung by the chimney with care.'"

"What is a 'chimney'?" Tano wanted to know.

"Irene-nadi says that in ancient times, it was a conduit for the smoke from the fires used to warm the living places."

"But how would one hang stockings from a conduit?" Saidin asked.

"There was a shelf above the hearth of the fire's place," explained Cajeiri. "I have seen a picture, in this book. The stockings were filled with small gifts. Playthings, sweets, ornaments for clothing…."

Banichi looked as though he might laugh, but when Cajeiri looked again, he was very proper and serious. "I do not think the paidhi has an interest in playthings. Were these stockings for adults, or for children only?"

"Everyone must have a stocking," said Cajeiri, as firmly as he could. "And the room must be decorated with branches of evergreen trees, with red fruit, and there must be a decorated tree."

"A tree!" exclaimed Saidin. "How large a tree? And how decorated?"

"At least as tall as a human adult, nandi. Ornaments of glass, of painted wood, and of metal shall be hung from the branches with fine cord or wire. And it should have lights. Little lanterns."

There was silence at this. Finally, Jago said, "Fire would be a hazard. So would lanterns on the branches of a tree."

"But — !"

"No fire," said Banichi. "Perhaps tiny electric lights?"

"Yes," said Saidin. "And if there must be a tree, perhaps it could be in a pot? Ornaments could be found, or made. This is human tradition? Perhaps even human observance of kabiu?"

"I think so," said Cajeiri, saddened by the fact that there would be no fire. At least Madam Saidin seemed interested in the tree.

"This festval is in the morning? Is there a special breakfast?"

Cajeiri looked back at Irene. "Gifts before breakfast," she said.

"So children would wish, I am sure," said Saidin. "But we shall have breakfast. Perhaps small stockings filled with gifts could be at each guest's place. The only seasonal red berries are highly poisonous. I will make a suitable arrangement of evergreen branches and red blossoms instead."

Irene brightened when this was translated. "There was a red flower," she volunteered. "I have seen it in a picture. The colors of the festival are red and green."

"Excellent," declared Saidin. "We shall serve all the paidhi's favorite breakfast dishes. Have confidence, young gentleman."

"Perhaps this is indeed a small thing," said Jago. "But we will trust you, young gentleman, that a great deal rests upon it."

Despite the lack of chimneys and red berries, Cajeiri was heartened. This would be the paidhi's best Christmas ever!


End file.
